Neglect
by KimekaHikaru98
Summary: Neglect, ketika masa lalu terkutuk merangkai cerita mereka. Chapter 1—Start, Chapter 1,5—Anguish. /Fanfiksi milik Kiriichi23. Mind to review?/
1. Start

Sandal mewah—berwarna hitam mengkilap—_itu_ lagi-lagi tak berada di sana.

Wanita—berumur sekitar 30 tahunan—kembali meneliti pekarangan rumah, berharap matanya bermasalah.

Nihil. Sandal mewah itu _memang _tak ada.

Menyerngit, wanita itu berpikir.

Jika _dia_ tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengurus dua _anak itu_?

Wanita itu menatap keseluruhan bangunan rumah itu.

Rumah itu berwarna putih kusam—dengan dihiasi oleh ornamen emas di beberapa sudutnya—yang membuat rumah itu lebih tampak seperti istana daripada rumah biasa.

Ia sangat familiar dengan rumah ini. Wajar saja, ini adalah rumah temannya—sahabat baik, sebetulnya. Ia sering berkunjung—sekedar untuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya semasa di perguruan itu dan terkadang, ia sering bermain dengan kedua anak sahabatnya.

Kedua anak _angkat_ sahabatnya.

Terdiam, ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya—dan ia telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat amat tidak sopan—ia akan masuk ke rumah itu.

Tangannya mulai meraba permukaan pagar itu, mencoba mencari cara membuka pagar mewah itu.

Dapat. Ia dapat melihat kunci pagar—dengan kondisi tidak tergembok—yang sebenarnya membuatnya heran, apa yang membuat rumah ini sepertinya tak tersentuh oleh kawanan perampok.

Ia menggeser kunci itu perlahan, lalu membuka pagar yang melebihi tingginya itu.

Berjalan perlahan, ia menuju pintu rumah dan mencoba membukanya. Lagi-lagi tak terkunci.

Indera penciumnya mendeteksi bau amis yang menusuk dari ketika ia memasuki rumah sahabatnya itu.

Dan manik biru kelabunya ternyata menemukan hal yang tak pernah diharapkannya.

Rumah sahabatnya telah berubah drastis dari ingatannya.

Rumah itu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela.

Tapi dengan cahaya seminim itu, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di hadapannya.

Darah merah telah menghiasi dinding rumah. Mayat manusia telah bertebaran di hadapannya—dengan kondisi yang mengerikan, menurutnya.

Menahan mual, ia terus masuk ke dalam rumah—dan bukannya malah pergi meninggalkan rumah yang mungkin saja mengancam nyawanya.

Rumah ini tak terlalu berubah—ruang tamu, kamar, toilet, serta ruangan lainnya masih berada dalam posisi yang sama—hanya saja kini rumah itu seperti lautan sampah. Perabotan mewah impor milik sahabatnya pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Ia tahu sahabatnya pernah mengalami pertikaian dengan suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan rumahnya mungkin menjadi kacau akibat itu—tapi ia tak menyangka kondisinya separah ini.

Masih melangkah, wanita itu melirik sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruang tamu ini.

Ia mulai melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari ruang tamu—sama gelap dan berantakannya, hanya saja tak ada mayat disini.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau kawan dari monster yang sering kuserang?"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Wanita itu membalikkan badan ke arah suara—yang pertama kali didengarnya sejak berada di rumah ini—berasal. Seorang anak berambut merah sedang meringkuk di ujung ruangan, manik _emerald_ miliknya menatap wanita itu tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya memegang pisau yang telah berlumuran darah, menambah suasana mencekam yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau?" anak itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Wanitu itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Oh, ia tentu saja mengenali anak itu yang merupakan anak _angkat_ sahabatnya.

"Kau mengenaliku, bukan?" Wanita itu mendekat menuju anak _emerald_, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku Hitomiko, _kerabatmu_." Wanita itu menarik napas perlahan. Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membohongi anak itu, namun ia tak memiliki cara lain agar tak dibunuh oleh anak sahabatnya ini.

"Dan aku disini untuk menjemputmu." sambungnya, mengulurkan tangannya pada anak di hadapannya.

"Kau… keluargaku?" tanya anak itu ragu, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya," ia mulai menghembuskan napas lega setelah melihat anak dihadapannya mulai meletakkan pisau dan menyambut uluran tangannya perlahan.

"Sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini, dan menuju tempat tinggalmu yang baru, Hiroto."

.

* * *

.

**Warning(s) : **Sedikit—atau sangat?—OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, ide aneh, terlalu dramatis, judul tak sesuai dengan cerita, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, EYD yang salah, cerita membingungkan, dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang dapat anda temukan di dalam fanfic ini.

**.**

**.**

Masih ingin membacanya? _Well then_,_ happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

Kiriichi23 present:

_**Neglect**_

_Act 1:_

"**Start"**

—_everything in this world, no matter what, always have a start—_

.

**Importnant note: **I'm didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction

.

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu cerah. Bunga sakura bertebangan menghiasi langit—dan sepertinya petugas kebersihan kota itu harus susah payah membersihkan sakura yang menghiasi jalanan kota.

Seorang pemuda berlari menembus keramaian. Rambut biru _turquoise_ miliknya berkibar diterpa angin.

Hari itu, ia akan menjadi murid SMP.

Dan bukan di SMP yang sembarangan. Ia akan masuk di Inazuma Junior High School, sekolah yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok Jepang itu!

Manik cokelat madu miliknya menangkap sebuah bangunan putih gading beratap biru beberapa meter di hadapannya. Masih mengembangkan senyum, ia mempercepat larinya.

Kakinya mulai berhenti. Ia menatap gedung itu lekat-lekat, mengagumi arsitektur indah dari bangunan di hadapannya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Ia terperangah. Gedung ini benar-benar mewah—dengan air mancur dengan patung manusia yang sedang memegang petir di tengah-tengah ruangan—padahal ia pikir air mancur seharusnya berada di taman atau di halaman sekolah.

Mengabaikan pikirannya tentang air mancur, ia segera bergegas ke papan pengumuman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melihat di kelas mana ia ditempatkan.

_Kazemaru Ichirouta—1C_

Dan ia pun berlari ke arah deretan kelas 1, mencoba mencari kelasnya.

Kazemaru—si pemuda _turquoise_—berdiri di ambang pintu kelas barunya.

Kebahagiaannya perlahan sirna.

Ia baru teringat satu hal—ia tak mengenal siapapun disini. Ia baru saja pindah dari Okinawa—yang letaknya agak jauh dari Tokyo—dan tak satu pun kerabatnya (ia bahkan tak tahu apa ia punya kerabat) tinggal disini.

Apa ia akan tetap sama saja—seperti ia yang dahulu—tak memiliki teman, selalu sendirian di kelas?

"Tidak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tak akan mengulangi lagi apa yang telah terjadi padaku, dan hal itu _tidak akan pernah_ terjadi padaku lagi."

Ia mulai tersenyum—untuk membuatnya terkesan sebagai anak periang, baik hati, dan segala macam sifat baik lainnya—lalu mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Manik cokelat mudanya mengamati jejeran bangku yang menunggu untuk ditempati, dan ia memilih untuk duduk paling depan—entah kenapa, karena biasanya orang akan memilih untuk menghindari duduk di depan.

Tak lama setelah ia masuk, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ribut dari luar kelasnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki kelas dengan diiringi oleh teriakan genit—Kazemaru nyaris saja merasa mual ketika mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu mengamati kelas, sebelum akhirnya manik _emerald_ miliknya terpaku pada Kazemaru.

Dan Kazemaru menyadari hal itu. Ia balas menatap pemuda itu, dan menyunggingkan senyum—dengan harapan semoga saja pemuda itu mau menjadi temannya.

Pemuda _emerald_ itu balas tersenyum—senyum yang agak ganjil, menurut Kazemaru—dan berjalan ke bangku yang berada di sebelah Kazemaru.

"Hai," sapa pemuda _emerald_, senyumannya masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu di daerah sini. Kau… pindahan?"

"Ya," jawab Kazemaru. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku berbicara."

Pemuda itu menyerngit, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, tak usah terlalu formal—kita kan teman sekelas."

Pemuda _emerald_ itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi, namaku Kiyama Hiroto—panggil saja Hiroto. Kau?"

Kazemaru menyambut uluran tangannya. "Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Hiroto terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Hei, aku pernah mendengar namamu—kau anak beasiswa itu, bukan?"

Kazemaru terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku memang masuk ke sini dengan beasiswa—tapi aku akan berterima kasih jika kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Terasa janggal, menurutku."

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu." Hiroto membenarkan posisi tasnya. "Terlalu tidak sopan, jika kau tanya pendapatku."

"Terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

Seisi kelas ricuh.

Setiap gadis menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya—agar dapat menjadi wakil ketua kelas, wakil dari Hiroto—si ketua kelas baru.

Kazemaru diam saja, sibuk berusaha menetralisir otaknya yang (mungkin) telah sedikit-sedikit teracuni oleh teriakan-teriakan itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara Hiroto di tengah-tengah keberisikan yang melanda kelas itu.

"—tapi aku ingin memilih wakilku sendiri. Kalian tak keberatan, bukan?"

Kembali terdengar teriakan dari para gadis.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan kecewa, tapi—"

Kelas semakin ricuh. Gadis-gadis itu sibuk memproklamirkan diri mereka masing-masing, menyatakan bahwa merekalah yang pantas sebagai wakilnya.

"—aku memilih Kazemaru Ichirouta sebagai wakilku, karena menurutku ia dapat menjadi wakil yang baik dengan otaknya yang cerdas." Hiroto melemparkan senyum manis yang diiringi gumaman kecewa _fans club_nya.

Kazemaru serasa menjadi patung. Ia terdiam, tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu _shock_.

"Dan aku akan memilih Gouenji Shuuya sebagai bendahara kelas—mengingat dia sangat ahli dalam pelajaran matematika. Untuk pengurus kelas yang lain, kalian berhak memilih sendiri. Ada yang keberatan?"

Walaupun nyaris semua gadis dalam merasa harapan mereka—untuk berdekatan dengan sang pangeran sekolah itu—musnah, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan keberatan.

"Bagus. Dengan begitu, mari kita voting siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris kelas ini," ucap Hiroto tenang. "Agar aku bisa menyerahkan hasil pemilihan ini secepatnya kepada Kudou-_sensei."_

Kazemaru—yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya—bergumam kecil, merutuki nasibnya sepanjang pemilihan pengurus kelas.

.

* * *

.

"Sebetulnya, apa tujuanmu menjadikanku wakil ketua kelas?" tanya Kazemaru di sela-sela istirahat rapat—khusus pengurus kelas, tentu saja.

"Tak ada tujuan khusus, sebenarnya. Hanya saja lebih aman jika kau yang menjadi wakilku, bukan para penggemarku."

"Ya ampun, Hiroto. Kau mau membuat aku dimusuhi oleh seluruh penggemarmu?"

Hiroto tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, Kazemaru." Hiroto mengikuti nada bicara Kazemaru, berusaha meledeknya. "Aku tak pernah membuatmu dimusuhi oleh seluruh penggemarku."

Kazemaru menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sungguh, Hiroto, sekali-sekali kau harus diberikan pelajaran '_Bagaimana cara untuk mengekang egoisme—cepat dan akurat_'," gerutunya.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah, Kaze. Lagipula kau tak akan dilempari batu sampai kepalamu mengalami pendarahan, bukan?"

_Kuharap,_ batin Kazemaru.

"Lalu, Hiroto," terdengar suara bendahara kelas—yang semenjak tadi diam. "Kita sudah membicarakan aturan kelas—yang menurutku agak kurang efektif, jujur saja—uang kas, jadwal piket, dan hal-hal lainnya. Ada yang masih perlu kita bicarakan?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja." Hiroto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemeja putihnya. "Kudou-_sensei_ menyuruhmu memfotokopi ini, karena kau adalah bendahara kelas—untung saja bukan aku—dan bawa ini besok."

"Itu apa?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Daftar ekstrakulikuler," jawab Hiroto. "Berpikir untuk masuk ke ekstrakulikuler yang sama denganku, Kaze?"

"Tergantung," jawab Kazemaru sekenanya. "Memang kau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?"

"Hanya sedikit—berkuda, memanah, musik, sastra, kesenian, mungkin beberapa ekstrakulikuler olahraga seperti sepakbola, badminton, atau basket—"

"Itu namanya _banyak_, Kiyama Hiroto. Apa perlu kujelaskan definisi banyak dan sedikit?" ucap Kazemaru.

"Tidak usah," Hiroto tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kazemaru-_sensei_ yang sangat pintar."

Kazemaru mendengus. "Jangan meledekku, Hiroto."

Hiroto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Fubuki," Hiroto menatap sekretaris kelas. "Kau yang akan mengurus soal ekstrakulikuler ini. Setelah selesai, berikan kepadaku atau Kazemaru."

"Ya," jawab sekretaris kelas pendek.

"Dan dengan ini, rapat diakhiri. Aku ingin usaha terbesar kalian dalam memajukan kelas 1C, terima kasih." Hiroto tersenyum pada bawahannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas—meninggalkan para pengurus kelas yang masih belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Kazemaru berdehem—sekedar untuk mencairkan ketegangan. "Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, salam kenal. Kalian?"

"Namaku Fubuki Shirou, salam kenal juga." Fubuki—sekretaris kelas—tersenyum kecil.

"Gouenji Shuuya." gumam bendahara kelas, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Kazemaru dan Fubuki.

"Sebagai perayaan karena kita menjadi pengurus kelas yang baru, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Raimon Snow Shop_?" tawar Fubuki.

"Dan, jenis toko apakah itu?" tanya Kazemaru penasaran.

"Toko es krim, tentu saja!" seru Fubuki, seperti anak-anak. "Itu toko es krim terkenal di sini! Astaga Kazemaru, kau tak pernah kesana?"

"Ehm, sayangnya tidak."

"Aku tak ikut ke perayaan kalian. Aku mempunyai beberapa urusan sekarang. Permisi." ucap Gouenji, lalu menghilang dari pintu.

"Ah, sayang sekali." sesal Fubuki.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan Gouenji, Fubuki?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa," ucap Fubuki. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan dia. Tadi pagi, aku sempat menanyakan namanya, hanya saja ia tak menjawab. Mengherankan tadi ia mau memperkenalkan dirinya."

"Mungkin ia sudah menganggap kita berdua—ehm, mungkin—_partner_," tebak Kazemaru asal. "Jadi, kira-kira es krim apa yang paling enak di menu?"

.

* * *

.

Gouenji melangkah tergesa, mencari sosok yang tadi baru saja meninggalkannya di kelas. Manik hitam _onyx_ miliknya melirik kesana kemari.

Usahanya itu mendapatkan hasil. Beberapa meter darinya, ia dapat melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah itu sedang menatap patung air mancur di hadapannya.

"Hiroto?" panggil Gouenji ragu. "Apa—"

"Hai, Gouenji," potong Hiroto. "Kemarilah."

Gouenji mendekati Hiroto—yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung itu. Seolah terhipnotis, ia ikut menatap patung itu.

Patung itu tampak berkilat di tengah siraman cahaya sore. Petir yang dipegangnya tampak mengancam—dengan ujung yang runcing dan sepertinya bisa menembus tubuhnya itu.

"Zeus," gumam Hiroto, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gouenji. "Raja para dewa—penguasa Olympus, dewa iklim dan cuaca. Serta dewa petir, tentunya."

Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hiroto. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tahu tentang Dewa Agung Zeus," ucap Gouenji sarkastik.

"Tapi seharusnya kau membaca sejarah Inazuma Junior High School," sambungnya. "Patung ini tidak memiliki identitas yang rinci—entah kenapa pemilik sekolah ini tak memikirkan siapa sebenarnya patung ini."

Gouenji menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tentu saja, dia bisa jadi Zeus—seuai perkiraanmu. Tapi dia bisa juga _Jupiter Optimus Maximus_—raja para dewa, dewa langit dan petir. Sebetulnya ia adalah Zeus dalam wujud romawi. Lalu ia mungkin saja adalah _Seth_—dewa gurun, badai, petir, dan musuh bebuyutan Horus dalam mitologi Mesir. Lalu—"

Gouenji mendengar tawa Hiroto. "Ada apa?" tanya Gouenji dingin.

"Kau seperti profesor—dalam hal mitologi dewa-dewaan atau apalah itu—Gouenji." Hiroto masih tertawa, hanya saja tak sekeras tadi. "Di kelas kau seperti anak kalem, pendiam, dan tak suka bicara—dan sekarang kau seperti orang _kepintaran_ yang jelas-jelas cerewet."

Gouenji tersenyum masam. "Aku hanya _terlalu banyak_ membaca," ucapnya. "Dan aku hanya memberikanmu pengetahuan yang kumiliki. Kuanggap ucapanmu tadi sebagai terima kasih. Sama-sama."

"Kau dari kecil memang tak pernah berubah," ucap Hiroto, entah memuji atau meledek.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Hiroto terkekeh. "Yah, sebagai teman masa kecilku, kau pasti tahu—dan pasti mengerti—kalau aku selalu menganggap patung ini Zeus, bukan?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi sepertinya—kuat dan berkuasa? Kurasa kau harusnya memilih patung _Kronos_—tapi Zeus juga tak jauh beda."

"Aku tak peduli soal Kronis itu—atau siapa pun namanya," Hiroto menatap Gouenji tajam. "Tapi ya, aku akan berkuasa, Gouenji. Aku akan berkuasa di sekolah ini dengan ketampananku, kepopuleranku, dan kini, aku menjadi ketua kelas. Aku memang beruntung."

Gouenji terdiam. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu mulai gila sekarang. Mungkin ia harus mencoba membawa Hiroto ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat?

"Hiroto."

"Hm?" Hiroto menoleh, menatap manik _onyx_ Gouenji dengan manik _emerald_ miliknya.

Gouenji berani bersumpah kalau ia bisa melihat dendam—serta kebencian amat dalam—yang terpendam dalam manik _emerald_ sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, tujuanmu tetap sama? Kau masih tetap akan membalas dendam?"

"Tentu saja, Gouenji." Hiroto menyerngit, memandangi sahabatnya dengan aneh. "Itulah tujuanku hidup, bukan?"

"Setelah semua ini terjadi?" tanya Gouenji sengit, suaranya bergetar. "Setelah kau nyaris membunuh _sahabat_ kita?"

Hiroto terkekeh. "Ya. Aku tak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Lagipula, kecelakaan itu salahnya sendiri."

"Tapi ia melakukannya demi kau!" tanpa sadar Gouenji berteriak, suaranya menggema di ruang utama sekolah.

"Ia menerimanya—dan ceroboh. Bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, bukan?"

"Jadi," Gouenji mengatur napasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kau ingin menggunakan Kazemaru? Karena Kazemaru sangat mirip dengan_nya_?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Hiroto santai, menganggap amarah Gouenji bukanlah ancaman.

"—oke, seleramu bagus juga, Fubuki. Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan memilih yang itu. Ada pilihan menu lain?"

Gouenji dan Hiroto menoleh ke arah koridor kelas 1. Mereka bisa mendengar percakapan itu.

_Kazemaru dan Fubuki_, batin mereka bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara Kazemaru, "Hei, kalian! Ikut ke Raimon Snow Shop?"

"Ah, Kaze." Dendam di manik Hiroto seakan tertutup kabut. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman manis. "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu!" seru Kazemaru, tatapannya kemudian teralih pada Gouenji. "Bagaimana denganmu, Gouenji—eh, bukannya tadi kau bilang ada urusan, ya?"

"Tadinya." Gouenji menatap Kazemaru gelisah, tapi mengusahakan ekspresinya tetap kelihatan datar seperti biasanya. "Mungkin tak ada buruknya juga berjalan-jalan bersama kalian."

"Baiklah, ayo segera beli es krim!" seru Fubuki riang, menarik tangan Kazemaru meninggalkan Hiroto dan Gouenji.

"Kau tak bisa membiarkan dia bersamaku saja, eh?" Hiroto menatap tajam Gouenji.

"Aku tahu kau sahabatku—tapi ini bukanlah urusanmu." Gouenji mulai melangkah mengikuti Kazemaru dan Fubuki.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Hiroto. "Kemana janjimu itu setelah selama ini, Gouenji Shuuya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Authors note.**

Ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa fic ini bisa ke-_publish_ lagi di fandom ini?

Pertama, salam kenal. Saya Kimeka Hikaru, temannya Kiriichi23. Author yang satu itu meminta saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini—_yah,_ katanya dia nggak bisa main ke website ini lagi. Jadi, saya menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari Kiriichi; maaf karena banyak _fic_ _multichapter_ yang ia tinggalkan.

Intinya, mulai dari sekarang, saya akan melanjutkan jejak(?) Kiriichi; melanjutkan _fic_ miliknya yang terbengkalai. Meskipun _update_nya mungkin akan memakan waktu, saya harap _fic_ _multichap_ milik Kiriichi bisa saya selesaikan.

_Ah_, untuk chapter selanjutnya—itu murni karyanya Kiriichi yang belum sempat dia _publish_ di _fandom _ini.

[Oh, semoga _readers _semua tidak bingung dengan gaya bahasa pada _fanfic_ saya yang mirip Kiriichi; karena secara teknis, guru saya untuk menulis _fanfic_ itu Kiriichi.]

Selamat membaca, _readers_!

.

Regards,

KimekaHikaru98


	2. Anguish

_Anak berhelai merah itu hanya dapat meringkuk ketakutan di ranjangnya ketika mendengar suara pukulan keras di luar kamarnya. _

_Ia terlalu takut untuk mengintip keluar—bahkan berjalan ke arah pintu pun ia tak mau. Ia takut jika ketahuan sedikit saja kalau ia mengintip, ia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada nantinya._

_Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Anak itu menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik selembar selimut merah yang tebal._

_Ia dapat merasakan seseorang menyibak selimutnya, lalu mengusap kepalanya pelan._

_Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya, dan manik _green emerald_ miliknya bertemu dengan manik cokelat yang menatapnya hangat._

_Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya sang anak _emerald_ tak perlu mengintip untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi korban pukulan tadi._

"_Hiroto? Kau tak apa?"_

_Hiroto mengangguk pelan. Diamatinya wajah sosok di hadapannya itu dengan khawatir. "_Nii-chan_ tak apa? Tadi… _Nii-chan_ habis dipukuli?"_

_Yang dipanggil _Nii-chan_ mengulum senyumnya tatkala ia mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Iya. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu sedang bertengkar." Anak yang berumur lebih tua satu tahun daripada adiknya itu duduk di sebelah adiknya. "Tapi sebenarnya _Nii-chan_ juga salah, karena pulang selarut ini."_

_Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sang kakak memecah kesunyian._

"_Aku membawakan roti ini untukmu. Malam ini kau belum memakan apapun, bukan?"_

_Hiroto mengambil roti yang disodorkan kakaknya, lalu dilahapnya roti itu dengan cepat._

_Tersadar akan sesuatu, Hiroto kemudian menghentikan makannya. "Kakak bagaimana?"_

"_Kakak sudah makan, jadi tenang saja ya, Hiroto." Sang kakak tersenyum samar—_

—_tapi Hiroto tahu kakaknya berbohong. Kakaknya pasti belum makan. Ia diam saja, tak berani menuduh kakaknya tidak jujur—ia tahu itu hanya menimbulkan masalah lagi._

_Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti, Hiroto hanya memandangi kakaknya dalam diam._

_Tuhan, andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri semua ini, akankah kakaknya akan terlepas dari semua penderitaan ini?_

_._

* * *

.

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

**Neglect © **(masih) **Kiriichi23 and **(mulai chapter selanjutnya) **KimekaHikaru98**

Act 1,5:

_Anguish_

—_a pain that can never be removed from heart—_

**Rated: **T (untuk adegan pembunuhan yang disensor, _shounen-ai_ gagal, dan lainnya)

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Warning(s):** _OOC, AU_, _typo(s)_, EYD gagal, dan lain-lain.

**Important note: **I didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction

.

* * *

.

Hiroto menyerngit memandangi _handphone_ miliknya.

15 _missed calls_ ditambah 11 _sms_, dan semuanya dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Seharusnya ia menelpon pemuda itu balik atau setidaknya mengirimkan satu _sms_ balasan, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk itu. Jadi—tanpa membuka satu pun _sms_ dari Kazemaru—ia melempar _handphone_nya ke sembarang tempat.

[Dan hebatnya, _handphone_ itu mendarat dengan mulus di tempat sampah—entah kebetulan atau tidak.]

Hiroto kembali menyelinap di balik selimutnya—untuk tidur, tentu saja—namun niat tersebut dibatalkan oleh suara dering _handphone_nya.

Melontarkan sumpah serapah, Hiroto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah _handphone_nya. Ia menatap layar, mencari tahu siapakah pemanggil sialan yang berani-berani mengganggu ritual tidurnya yang (tadinya) damai.

Hiroto kembali mengumpat. Kazemaru kembali memanggilnya.

Dengan kejam, Hiroto mencabut baterai _handphone_nya—_biar mati sekalian saja _handphone_ terkutuk itu_, batinnya kesal—lalu membuangnya begitu saja di tempat sampah.

[Toh, ia bisa membeli _handphone_ baru (yang tentu saja lebih canggih daripada miliknya yang lama) nanti—biasalah, namanya juga orang kaya.]

Kembali berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, Hiroto menarik selimutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

_._

_Hiroto menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka._

_Ia tak berharap banyak. Itu bisa jadi siapa saja, bahkan ayah atau ibunya. Ia tak peduli._

_Sesosok wanita masuk, kemudian melangkah mendekatinya. Hiroto bahkan tak bergeming sedikit pun melihat wanita itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah angkuh—yang dulu tak pernah Hiroto kenal pada wajah wanita berparas cantik tersebut._

"Okaa-san?_"_

_Hiroto menoleh pada asal suara. Kakaknya disana, berdiri dengan ekspresi terperangah._

"Okaa-san_ sudah pulang? _Okaerinasai_!"_

_Wanita—yang tadi berada di hadapannya—itu melangkah mendekati kakaknya, kemarahan terlukis jelas di wajahnya._

_Dengan senyum sinis yang tersungging di bibirnya, wanita itu mencengkram kerah baju kakaknya dan membanting tubuh tersebut ke lantai._

_Hiroto terperangah. Ingin diserangnya wanita itu, kalau saja kakaknya tidak menyuruhnya berhenti—dalam bahasa isyarat. Menggertakkan giginya, Hiroto berusaha membendung amarahnya. Ia tahu jika ia ikut campur lebih jauh, kakaknya akan lebih menderita—dan belum tentu ia bisa melawan wanita tersebut._

"_Bocah tengik, bukankah sudah kukatakan berhenti menganggapku ibumu?" ucap wanita itu dingin. "Lagipula, aku disini bukan untuk mengunjungi kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan."_

_Sang kakak bangkit perlahan, berusaha menahan sakit. "Kami butuh penjelasan," ucapnya tegas, walau ia tahu akan dihadiahi hukuman lagi oleh wanita itu—yang dulunya adalah ibunya. "Kenapa _okaa-san_ tidak membiarkan kami keluar dari rumah ini jika _okaa-san_ sudah tidak peduli dengan kami lagi?"_

_Wanita itu berjalan melewati sang kakak—tanpa menjawab ataupun mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hiroto berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat kakaknya menangis—walaupun tangisan itu diseka olehnya dengan cepat._

_Hiroto tak pernah—bahkan sekalipun tak pernah—melihat kakaknya sesedih itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kakaknya tak mampu membendung air mata yang selama ini telah ditahannya._

"Nii-chan…_" gumam Hiroto lirih, yang sepertinya tidak mengubah suasana hati kakaknya._

_Ia bisa melihat kakaknya yang kini berjalan dengan lunglai ke arahnya. Sang kakak perlahan duduk di sebelah Hiroto, tangannya mengusap helai merah Hiroto dengan lembut. "Tak apa, Hiroto. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Nii-chan_ janji."_

_Hiroto tak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk kakaknya erat, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya._

"_Tak apa, Hiroto. _Nii-chan_ akan selalu bersamamu."_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Hiroto dapat melihat wanita tadi keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan membawa tas besar. Dipandanginya Hiroto serta kakaknya dengan jijik, seolah mereka berdua adalah sampah yang telah membusuk._

"_Urusanku sudah selesai di sini. _Sayonara_," ucap wanita itu, lalu berjalan keluar rumah itu dan menguncinya._

_Hiroto mungkin tidak peduli dengan keberadaan wanita itu, tapi ia bisa menyadari satu hal._

_Yang diucapkan wanita tadi adalah '_sayonara'._ Bukan_ 'jaa, mata'_._

_Itu artinya ia tak akan bertemu wanita itu lagi—_

—_dan ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari rumah itu, mulai sekarang._

_._

* * *

.

Kazemaru mendengus kesal. Rasanya _handphone_ di tangannya ingin ia banting.

"Hiroto itu sebenarnya ada di mana, sih?" tanyanya. "Kita sudah janji akan berkumpul jam delapan dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Apa dia lupa, ya?"

Fubuki—yang sejak tadi diam saja sambil menikmati es krim—tertawa kecil. "Tenanglah, Kazemaru-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau makan es krim dulu?"

Kazemaru menggeleng frustasi. Diliriknya Gouenji yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"_Ne_, Gouenji, setahuku kau dan Hiroto kan berteman dekat. Kau pasti tahu rumahnya, kan?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku, Gouenji menjawab, "Mungkin."

Kazemaru menyerngit. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahnya saja! Dia lama sekali, sebaiknya kita—"

"—Ia tak akan senang dengan itu."

Kazemaru menyandarkan punggungnya. "Lalu? Aku tak ingin menunggu di sini lebih lama lagi," ucapnya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Ditariknya lengan Gouenji, memaksanya untuk berdiri. "Ayo tunjukkan jalannya, Gouenji!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ehh? Tapi kita tak akan mulai rapatnya kalau begini terus! Ayolah, Gouenji!"

Fubuki hanya diam melihat perdebatan temannya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pelayan—

"Tuh, lihat Fubuki! Dia sudah selesai makan dan mau bayar! Sekarang, ayo kita ke rumah Hiroto!"

—sebenarnya bukan untuk membayar pesanannya yang tadi, tapi untuk memesan es krim lagi.

.

* * *

.

_Hiroto meremas pakaiannya yang kini telah lusuh._

_Ia takut. Ia takut disini, di dalam kegelapan, sendirian._

_Diliriknya jendela. Kakaknya masih belum kembali juga._

_Dua minggu setelah ibunya—bukan, orang yang pernah menjadi ibunya—datang ke rumah itu, kehidupan ia dan kakaknya semakin lama semakin sengsara saja. Persediaan makanan di kulkas habis, listrik dan air di rumah itu dihentikan karena biaya listrik yang tak dilunasi oleh (mantan) ayah ataupun ibunya. Jadilah rumah itu seperti rumah mewah berhantu, dan tak ada satu pun tetangga yang menyadari masih ada dua anak yang tersiksa—berusaha bertahan hidup—di dalam rumah tersebut._

_Sekarang, kakaknya sedang keluar—mencari makanan—entah bagaimana caranya._

_Sebetulnya, kakaknya sudah keluar-masuk rumah beberapa kali sebelumnya—dengan memecahkan kaca jendela yang telah disegel oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab—hanya untuk mencari makan._

_Hiroto sering merengek pada kakaknya untuk ikut, yang dijawab kakaknya seraya mengusap helai merahnya dengan—terlalu—lembut,_

"_Dunia luar itu berbahaya, Hiroto. Hiroto jaga rumah saja, ya? _Nii-chan_ janji akan kembali dengan makanan untuk Hiroto, jadi tenang saja, oke?"_

—_Sayangnya, Hiroto tidak bisa hanya 'tenang saja' saat melihat kakaknya pulang dengan wajah lebam atau dengan luka di tubuhnya. Ia selalu bertanya, dan kakaknya hanya tersenyum kecil._

"Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa."_

_Hiroto tak pernah percaya. Kakaknya pasti mengalami sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kategori 'tidak apa-apa'. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendebat kakaknya—tatkala ia melihat manik cokelatnya yang selalu membendung rasa sedih yang amat dalam—dan hanya berusaha mengobati kakaknya dengan persediaan obat-obatan yang semakin lama semakin menipis._

_Kini, Hiroto harus menunggu sendirian lagi. Diliriknya langit malam yang sepertinya semakin larut—entah bagaimana ia mengetahui hal tersebut—pasalnya, semua jam di rumah itu sudah kehabisan daya._

_Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hiroto mendengar suara aneh dari pintu depannya—_

"_Cklek. Cklek."_

_[—suara kunci pintu yang sedang dibuka.]_

_Hiroto tak tahu harus senang atau tidak—itu bisa jadi ibunya yang dulu sangat ia sayangi, berusaha menyelamatkannya._

_Hiroto tertawa sarkastik. Khayalannya sungguh kekanak-kanakan sekali._

_[Itu adalah bukanlah hal yang aneh, karena Hiroto memang masih anak-anak.]_

_Pintu depan berderit terbuka. Dan sosok yang tak pernah Hiroto bayangkan tengah berdiri 2 meter di hadapannya. Sosok itu bertubuh tegap—laki-laki—dan sirat ketegasan tersirat dari kedua manik sosok itu._

_Untuk sedetik Hiroto berharap ayahnya yang datang. Detik berikutnya, harapan itu sirna—tatkala Hiroto menyadari detail yang ia lewatkan._

_Lelaki tersebut membawa senapan di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertutup selembar topeng hitam. Maniknya memang memancarkan ketegasan—serta kelicikan—yang membuat Hiroto bergetar ketakutan._

_Lelaki itu bukan ayahnya._

_Lelaki itu adalah pencuri._

_._

* * *

.

Kazemaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kini, diliriknya Gouenji dan Fubuki yang berhasil dibawanya—baca: diseret—keluar dari toko es krim kesayangan Fubuki. Gouenji tetap berwajah datar—meskipun Kazemaru dapat melihat sirat kekesalan di manik _onyx_ Gouenji—dan Fubuki mengambek.

Kazemaru berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Fubuki, tapi sekretaris kelasnya yang satu itu terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Jadi (untuk menjaga keselamatan nyawanya) Kazemaru mau tak mau menoleh ke arah Fubuki—

"Besok kutraktir es krim dua mangkuk, deh."

—dan menjanjikan sesuatu. Yah, setidaknya aura pekat tersebut langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh (semacam) aura kebahagiaan—yang menurut Kazemaru silau sekali.

"Baiklaaahh!"

Duh, mengurus kemarahan orang yang jarang marah—contohnya Fubuki—menyusahkan juga.

"Sekarang, Gouenji, ayo kita ke rumah Hiroto!"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau dia marah."

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Disertai cengiran kecil, Kazemaru hanya menjawab ucapan Gouenji dengan santai.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan tanggung jawab, kalau begitu. Jadi tak usah cemas, oke?"

.

* * *

_._

_Hiroto terengah. Tubuhnya terus gemetaran sedari tadi. Kedua tangannya berusaha membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara apapun._

"_Cih. Aku kehilangan bocah tengik itu."_

_Hiroto bisa mendengar suara berat yang berada di belakangnya. Memejamkan matanya, Hiroto berdoa—kepada siapa saja—agar bisa menolongnya. Meskipun ia tidak pernah berharap banyak._

"_Ah, ketemu kau, setan kecil sialan. Kau pikir bisa lari dariku?"_

_Hiroto terperanjat. Ia berbalik, mendapati salah satu pencuri yang kini berada di belakangnya. Refleks, Hiroto mundur ke belakang. Tangannya meraba permukaan lantai, mencoba menemukan benda—apa saja, ia tidak peduli—yang bisa setidaknya menyakiti penjahat di depannya ini._

_Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia tahu apa benda ini tanpa perlu melihatnya._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Hiroto menggapai benda itu, dan mengayunkannya ke perut pria itu._

_Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas—cairan yang sewarna dengan rambutnya; darah—yang kini mengalir melalui luka yang baru saja ia buat dengan benda di tangannya—pisau dapur._

_Ditariknya kembali pisau tersebut, dan membiarkan sang penjahat tumbang di kakinya._

_Hiroto berdiri, pisau tergenggam di tangan kanannya. "Aku akan menjaga rumah, _Nii-chan._ Jadi _Nii-chan_ tak usah khawatir," gumamnya—entah kepada siapa—dan membiarkan senyuman lolos dari bibirnya._

"_Tak akan kubiarkan semua perampok itu lolos dari rumah ini."_

_._

* * *

.

Kalau tadi Kazemaru semangat sekali untuk pergi ke rumah Hiroto, sekarang ia telah putus asa.

Tangannya sudah pegal, dan ia tak dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki—atau suara apapun—dari dalam rumah.

"Kenapa ia tidak membuka pintunya, sih?" gerutu Kazemaru, tangannya masih setia mengetok pintu itu sekeras mungkin. Diliriknya kedua pemuda yang sekarang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Gouenji, duduk di bangku tamu, melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya. Fubuki, duduk di sebelah Gouenji, matanya terpejam—ia sedang tidur.

Kazemaru menghela napas. Ia mengamat-ngamati pekarangan Hiroto, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya masuk ke rumah—

—dan pandangannya berhenti pada pohon yang setara tingginya dengan rumah Hiroto yang bertingkat dua tersebut.

Kazemaru—dengan cepat—memanjat pohon tersebut (yang tentu saja mengundang perhatian tetangga sebelah—"_Okaa-san_, yang lagi manjat pohon itu apa?" / "Abaikan saja, sayang."—) dan dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik, ia berhasil mencapai jendela. Dibukanya jendela tersebut, melompat dan mendarat dengan sukses—serta tanpa suara.

[Kazemaru punya bakat jadi pencuri, ternyata.]

Pandangan Kazemaru tertumbuk pada pemuda yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

Wajah Kazemaru memanas. Tuhan, Kazemaru baru sadar kalau ia telah masuk ke dalam kamar Hiroto!

Menenangkan dirinya, Kazemaru berjalan ke arah Hiroto dan menyibakkan selimutnya sekuat tenaga.

"Woy, Hiroto! Bangun!"

Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Ya ampun, sepertinya membangunkan Hiroto akan membutuhkan perjuangan yang besar.

.

* * *

.

"_Hiroto?"_

_Yang dipanggil menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil._

"Nii-chan_!" Dilepasnya pisau—yang menjadi alat dari aktivitasnya—dan berlari ke arah kakaknya. "Apa yang _Nii-chan_ bawa?"_

"_Hiroto." Tatapan sang kakak—yang sedari tadi terfokus pada tubuh manusia yang baru saja ditinggalkan Hiroto—kini beralih pada adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya berusan._

"_Aku menjaga rumah, seperti yang kakak minta," ucapnya. "Tadi orang-orang itu masuk dan mulai mengambil barang-barang, jadinya aku membuat mereka semua tidak dapat bergerak lagi."_

_Sang kakak mengulum senyum (paksa). Diusapnya puncak kepala Hiroto._

"_Hiroto hebat," puji kakaknya. "Tapi, jangan terlibat hal yang berbahaya seperti ini lagi, mengerti?"_

_Hiroto mengangguk patuh._

"_Sekarang makanlah dulu. Kau pasti lapar, kan?" Sang kakak menyodorkan plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Kakak sudah makan, jadi sekarang kakak akan bereskan rumah terlebih dahulu."_

"Arigatou, Nii-chan_."_

_._

* * *

.

Hiroto nyaris—ingat, nyaris—saja menjerit.

Dengan tatapan galak, ia menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda di hadapannya. "Kaze! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Kazemaru mengedikkan bahunya. "Kita mau rapat, bukan? Sekarang cepat turun. Kau pasti belum sarapan. Sarapan dulu sana, setelah itu kita bisa mulai rapatnya."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kau masuk? Aku ingat sudah mengunci pintu depan—"

Kazemaru nyengir. "Sayangnya, jendelamu tidak."

Hiroto mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke bawah—tak lupa dengan hentakan kaki yang keras, pertanda kalau sang empunya kaki sedang kesal.

Ia berjalan ke dapur, dan mendapati _omelette_ dan segelas susu sudah tersaji di meja makannya.

"Maaf, aku minta beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkasmu tadi." Kazemaru—kini sudah berada di belakang Hiroto entah dari kapan dan bagaimana caranya—menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sekarang, sarapan saja dulu. Kau pasti lapar, bukan?" tanya Kazemaru, seraya menaruh sebotol saus sambal dan saus tomat ke hadapan Hiroto.

Hiroto memandang Kazemaru. "Kalian tidak makan juga?"

"Kami sudah makan es krim (secara berlebihan)," ucap Kazemaru serta penambahan dua kata terakhir di dalam hati. Ia menepuk kepala Hiroto pelan—tapi bukan berarti tak keras—"Setelah makan, segera ke ruang tamu, ya? Kita harus rapat."

Hiroto mengangguk.

"Hei, Kaze?"

Kazemaru—yang tadinya sudah berbalik, dengan niat berjalan ke ruang tamu—menoleh. "Hm?"

"_Arigatou_."

Kazemaru tak menjawab, tapi Hiroto bisa merasakan kalau Kazemaru mengangguk dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkannya di ruang makan sendirian.

Hiroto menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa percakapan seperti itu pernah terjadi di suatu tempat—

—ya, tapi dimana—

—dan kapan?

**TBC.**

* * *

_._

**Kiriichi's Note:**

_Moshi-moshi_! Heheee… Sudah lama nggak _update_, saya malah nyuruh teman buat ngelanjutin. _Gomen!_

Di _chapter_ ini, saya sedang malas curcol, jadi saya hanya ingin membahas beberapa hal.

Pertama, ada dua jenis _act_ (sebutan _chapter_ di _fic_ ini), yaitu _primary act_ dan _secondary act_. Jadi setiap _chapter_ tanpa angka desimal—contoh: 1—berarti _primary act_. Dan untuk angka desimal—contoh: 1,5—itu berarti _secondary act_.

Chapter ini juga berisi hal yang berbeda. Kalau _primary act_, berarti itulah _main story_. Sedangkan untuk _Secondary act,_ biasanya berisi_ flashback_ dan cerita pelengkap agar menambah ketegangan atau memperjelas isi _main story_.

_Etto_, _gomen_ kalau ribet. Maksud saya biar _readers_ semua mengerti bagaimana saya nyusun ceritanya. Tapi kalau agak nggak jelas, mungkin lebih baik penjelasan di atas tidak usah diperhatikan. Soalnya saya juga rada bingung dengan penjelasan saya sendiri.

[Maklum, author rempong.]

Lalu, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus mengadakan rapat (di hari libur), maka silahkan salahkan—

[_Etto_… Kenapa dua kata terakhir terkesan aneh, ya?

Oke, itu nggak penting.]

—ketua kelas kita tercinta (baca: Kiyama Hiroto) yang memaksa agar ketiga anak buahnya untuk mengadakan rapat di _Raimon Snow Shop_ jam 8 pagi.

Eh taunya, malah dia yang molor. Pake acara buang-buang _handphone_ segala, lagi. Sayang duit, nak.

["Yang nyuruh gue untuk melakukan hal itu kan elu, Author!"—teriak Hiroto dari alam sana.]

Ehm.

Selanjutnya, kalau ada yang masih bingung kenapa Hiroto punya rumah gede dan hanya dia sendiri yang tinggal di situ, di chapter lain (kayaknya—dan nggak janji) akan dibahas. Intinya, rumah tersebut diberikan oleh orang tuanya karena dekat dengan sekolah—dan berhubung orang tuanya itu kaya, tinggallah Hiroto di rumah tersebut. Sendirian. Selamanya.

[_Forever alone_—bahasa kerennya.]

[—Kok jadi berbau dramatis gini?]

Lalu, _gomen_ kalau saya membuat Fubuki jadi _ice cream freak_ macam Kaito Shion dari fandom tetangga. Juga atas perubahan Hiroto dari anak kecil unyu-unyu(?) menjadi _yandere_. _Hontou ni gomennasai_….

_Yosh_, sekian dulu penjelasan yang amat sangat panjang ini.

_Last word—Mind to RnR?_

**Kiriichi23**_—author_ yang kayaknya nggak bisa nge_publish_ fanfic lagi *nangis*


End file.
